


Shopping Interruptus

by Okumen



Category: Winter Moon (Webtoon)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, also summaries, how does one titles, rated for mild language, you mess with people because you like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Inarin enjoys messing with Diederich.





	Shopping Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I ship it, yeah.

Inarin is alerted by a familiar timber. Well, not so much a timber, as familiar typing; the only voice chat he’s connected to is one between certain guild mates that are online right now. When they hear Inarins chuckle, he can practically hear one of them roll her eyes at the tone of it, while another asks, “What’s up, Inarin?” The answer she gets is accompanied by the same amused tone, as Inarin pulls further focus toward the game and away from the idle conversation that they had been in the middle of. “Diederich is here~” he chimes, and the girl who had already figured it out sighs, while the woman who had asked lets out an understanding _“ah.”_

Inarin sends his avatar through the guild hall, just in time to see the little text box above Diederichs avatar say _[ Don’t tell that annoying guild master of yours ]_, and Inarin slips up behind the knight. _[ Don’t tell me what~? ]_

He knowS that, in front of another computer, Diederich tense up, and makes a disgruntled sound at being found in one of Sapphire Shades markets of commerce by its master.

It is so easy to annoy the man, and it is so fun.

_[ Inarin... ]_

Inarin hums cheerfully into the little mic close to his lips, and in his ears comes another deep sigh and a muttered, “please boot yourself from the voice chat,” that he ignores.

Inarin waves to the guild member that Diederich was trying to intimidate into keeping silent about his presence- he probably would have if Diederich never said anything about it; it’s a newer player not as familiar with Ministry or this irritable officer.

_[ Don’t be mean to our members, Diederich ]_, Inarin scolds, though it’s written with a smirk. Really, Diederich was just digging his own grave with silly threats; the novice was surely to tell him about it, exactly _because_ Diederich bothered mentioning it.

Plus, Inarin has made a point to tell all members of his guild that if anyone tries to threaten them into lowering prices, giving something for free, or things like that, then they should absolutely tell him about it. He can’t have people think that he’ll let anyone get away with that sort of thing.

Though, Diederich isn’t making any threats about those sort of things, he’s just trying to avoid the “annoying guild master”, which really? Did he think that he would be able to do that? When Inarin absolutely adore teasing him? No. No, that was simply not possible.

Diederich types a word that is either an onomatopoeia for a scoff, or an ugly word. Inarin decides that it’s the former, though teases as if it was the latter. _[ Tsk tsk tsk, such language you use. ]_ The keysmash that follows makes it clear that it was, indeed, the former. _[ I’m not beinergsthryjduyki_ Inarin laughs at the slip; clearly Diederich was in the middle of typing up a reply when he noticed Inarins comment, and he was thrown off by it. _[ if you want to talk dirty ]_ Inarin continues, _[ then perhaps stick to doing it in private? I’ll listen anytime ]_

The noises in his ears tells him that they have an audience.

There is silence- or rather no movement and no signs of typing, on the screen. Not from Diederich, at least. The clerks behind the counters and the other customers are shifting renders, unsure of how to react. And then there are the signs of some people screencapping that, too. One quick visit that was supposed to be discreet would soon be up on the boards, along with the accompanying gossip and made-up nonsense. Inarin has to check that out later.

_[ Shut up. ]_ Eventually a scathing comeback emerges from Deidrich. Inarin chuckles; really now. _[ Oh my heart! It burns! ]_ Another slip of fingers over the keyboard appears by Diederich, and Inarin laughs.

Vaguely, he notes the mutterings in his ears.

But that’s unimportant.

_[ Go away, you pest. ]_ Inarin types up his laughter, accidentally imitates Diederich by letting his fingers slip over the keys, and that’s assured to annoy the knight even more than simply the laughter; he keeps it when he sends the comment through.

Diederichs avatar moves toward Inarins, then he seems to change his mind, and steers it back to the counter; from his actions of finishing a transaction and then turning away once the exchange of pluses and minuses Diederichs new tactic is ignoring him. Instead of just following him and nagging him about any general things (which he could, that’s fun too, it’s a way of learning what makes the other player tick) he makes some observations that he can make by knowing the price of every single thing that they sell, as well as through the little notices that had appeared around him. _[ Did you get KO’d by something? ]_ He doubts it was by some_one_ but other than that, it’s a solid theory; Diederich wouldn’t risk visiting Sapphire Shades stores during hours that Inarin might be around unless he absolutely needed to.

And buying HP potions? Could mean one of three things normally, two for Diederich, but only one for this time of day.

Diederichs little avatar stops. It stays still for a long time. Then it turns, walks up to Inarin. _[ No, I’m just stocking up ]_ That’s a lie, and Inarin knows it, can tell both through logic and by typing. _[ Sure~ ]_

There’s that scoffing reply again, and the little knightly avatar leaves the shop.

After a while there is a little ping in Inarins ear, a blinking button at the bottom of his screen. Inarin opens his inbox with the press of a few buttons, and adds some words to the melody he had been humming between chuckles and amused murmurs. “So, so simple it’s not even just borderline sweet~” and he hears an exaggerated gagging noise in his ears. “Now now, let me have my fun.” There’s a snort, and the girl who is one of his closest online friends comments, and Inarin listens with amusement as he fishes for his mouse which has disappeared off the edge of his desk during the night. “You’re not even just borderline crushing any more, you know.” He hums, and he shrugs, though she can’t see it. “I suppose you’re right.”

He then ignores the conversation that breaks out between the other members in the chat, and the way they fill a newly connected friend in on what’s going on, and he opens up the message from Diederich. _I didn’t get KO’d by anything, I’m just building up a stock before going out beast hunting. Don’t make any mistake, I’m only shopping at one of your places because it was the closest. That’s all. So stop messing around or I’ll go out of my way to go to any other guild to shop._

Inarin laughs, presses reply, and types with his guild friends mocking him in the background; he doesn’t really mind if they know that he has a crush, anyway. He doesn’t hide his tastes online. _I never objected the explanation, Diederich, I would never☆_

He gets an annoyed response in reply, a short, supposedly-biting _Screw you!_ and Inarin can’t help but retort with _Sweet-talk me harder💗💗💗💗_

He doesn’t get a reply, which is both amusing and sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does the text coding i initially used not work....


End file.
